How to Save a Life
by TGI Thursday
Summary: First Fanfic. Songfic. Post Way To Go. GSR angst and Snickers! Please RR.


Title: How to Save a Life

Summary: Songfic that explains the events following the season six finale in a Snickers approved way.

Pairings: Snickers

Warnings: GSR shippers beware.

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor writer. I don't own anything.

A/N: In honor of my first week back at school finally ending and the upcoming CSI season premeire, I'm posting my first fan fiction story, and I thought that I would try to make sense of the season six finale with it. I hope you enjoy it. The song I used is "How to Save a Life" by The Fray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Sara knocked softly on the door and stepped back to wait. She heard the door being unlocked and prepared herself.

Nick's weary face appeared inside the doorway.

"Hey, Nick, can I talk to you?" Sara asked.

Sara sensed a little hesitancy, "Please?"

Nick gave her a small smile and opened the door for her. After she was inside, she watched him make his way to his living room before following.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"I saw the paper you left on Grissom's desk," Sara began quietly, as they sat on Nick's couch.

"So?" Nick asked, staring at his hands.

"So? So you're just going to quit?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Nick replied calmly.

Sara wondered to herself why she had even bothered to come.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Why?" Sara demanded.

Nick ran a hand through his hair before replying, "It's just too much."

"What is?" Sara prodded.

"Everything. Brass could have died last night. What would we have done then?" Nick inquired.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"Nick, Brass is going to be fine. Everything's okay now," Sara said, watching him carefully.

"No, no it's not. That could happen to any of us at any time. I don't want to be around to see you guys like that," Nick said, letting a stray tear fall.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

"Nick that's a risk we've been taking all along. We have to take that risk. It's part of our jobs. You know that," Sara said, gently wiping the tear away.

Nick remained silent.

Sara sensed there was something he wasn't telling her. She knew he understood that they faced the risk of injury or even death every day with their jobs. He wouldn't just up and leave because of that.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Nick, what aren't you telling me?" Sara asked softly, pulling his face up to meet her gaze.

More tears trailed down his face, and it broke Sara's heart to see him so upset.

"Nick, please tell me," Sara begged, as her eyes began to fill with water as well.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed _

"I told you," Nick said, pulling away from her and wiping at his face.

"I know that's not why you're leaving," Sara stated.

"I told you already!" Nick said, raising his voice.

"I know you, Nick. I know you wouldn't leave because of that," Sara said in a soft tone.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Nick sighed and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the real reason," Sara stated stubbornly.

Nick let out another sigh and stared straight ahead.

"You love Grissom," it was mumbled so softly Sara barely caught it.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"What?" Sara asked surprised by his answer.

"I saw you two kissing in the parking lot at the hospital last night, and then you left with him," Nick mumbled.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"We've been going out for a couple weeks," Sara admitted.

Nick nodded solemnly.

"I broke up with him last night," Sara stated.

Nick's head shot up to catch her eyes.

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

"I realized I didn't love him. I never really did," Sara said, gazing into Nick's deep brown eyes.

Nick gazed back into her eyes.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Sara leaned in closer, inhaling the smell of Nick's aftershave. She closed her eyes as her lips brushed over Nick's.

It only took Nick a moment to respond to her kiss. Soon they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

They reluctantly pulled apart for air.

"Why?" Nick asked her quietly.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," Sara replied with a smile.

_How to save a life_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you can spare the time. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
